


You Love Him, Idiot.

by chreemy_froot



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: for, i love these two, oblivious dorks, renskall - Freeform, s o u l, the, theyre clueless, theyre dumbasses your honour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chreemy_froot/pseuds/chreemy_froot
Summary: Doc orders a hit on Ren.Iskall proceeds to try and kill Ren for Doc.but the thing is: Ren was meant to have a hit, not to be hit-on by his hitman.
Relationships: Rendog/Iskall, Renskall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Love Him, Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i forgot to post this story in like.. october? lol anyways: THEYRE MY OTP AND WHAT MORE THAN DUMBASSES IN LOVE (compliment)

It's season 6. Iskall had just started up his new hitman shop. 

Doc had placed a hit on Ren due to the man playing a prank on him.

Iskall accepts it and heads to stakeout Ren. 

After 3 days, he gets caught but plays it out, but Ren invites him to hang out. So he accepts, and they do. 

-

As the man reaches for the branch, hand outstretched, Ren felt his muscles aching ever so slightly, a creak in the branch that he wrapped the rest of his limbs around. Just a little.. bit... closer-

Got it!   
  
He closed his hand around the red fruit.

_Snap_

Whoops. Now he's falling from the tall tree. The man lets out a surprised gasp as he hits what he expected to be grass and dirt- But no. It was warmer than that. He looks up to see what he had landed on.

Or to say, _who_ he landed on.

His eyes meet with Iskall's. He giggles. He feels himself be moved- and he doesn't think much of it until he falls again. And rolls. Rolls down the hill with his apple still in hand, dirt and grass catching onto and staining his shirt.   
  
After some tumbling, he falls to a stop as he finds himself looking at the sky, back pressed against the base of the hill. He turns to look- And there Iskall is, laying in a similar position next to him.  
  
"Iskall, I never knew you had such good balance!" He teased, giggling at himself.  
  
"Oh shut up" The swede laughed, staring up at the evening sky.   
  


They spent until nightfall, looking up and talking and laughing. 

* * *

Three weeks later, Iskall is back at Ren's house for the evening as they attempt to try and make homemade pizza. Iskall whisks the mix together in a bowl, focusing on getting the dough to be _good_ and _tasty._

Well, his thoughts tended to bounce around the room, so he found himself thinking about random things everywhere all the time, but that's fine. He enjoyed it, the fun and interesting thoughts.

But when his train of thought wonders to him realizing: _That Ren was expecting me at his base. That he stopped inviting me a bit ago because he knew I wanted to hang out._

He stops mixing as he focused on the thought. Huh. Interesting. But that's what happens when you start hanging out with a friend you haven't talked to in a while.

A crash from the other side of the kitchen catches his attention when he sees Ren, with flour on his face and clothes and actually- just flour everywhere.  
  
"Oh my god Ren you stupid idiot. How did you even get it like this?" He couldn't help but let out a laugh as he took a rag from the sink, wetted it, and started cleaning down the counter of flour. "What are you, a mess attractor?"  
  
"I guess so, my dude. Hah!" He looked at his reflection in the window above the sink, looking back at Iskall behind him and winking before turning it on, letting his hands fall under the running water and splashing it on his face, also getting his hair wet. The swede stopped cleaning as he just stared at Ren, in admiration or just in awe. Ren just started chatting about the recipe and about other foods he wanted to try in the future. But Iskall wasn't paying attention to his words, because his brain was just thinking about his voice. Why was he thinking this way??

_It's cause' he's cute!_

_Wait what-?  
  
_ He paused as he caught himself going onto that train of thought again, a blush dusting his cheeks. No! Friends usually think that way of their friends! Yeah! Grian and Mumbo are cute, so is Cub! Stress! He pushed the now-dry rag against the counter hard before sighing and turning around.

He didn't even notice Ren was looking at him as he repeating the same thought in his head.   
  
  
_Pizza now, thoughts later. Good? Good._  
  


He nodded and finished cleaning up the mess on his half, Ren cleaning his mess as well.

The two finished making the pizza about an hour or two later. They ate at around 10 PM, the pizza left with a couple of slices leftover. And Iskall had been looking at Ren for a bit longer than he should have been, but the other man didn't notice. 

  
Iskall got up to stretch, arching his back and cracking his joints and his neck. It felt so _good_ with the pop and the release of pressure that had been build up in him, it was so good he let out a satisfied sigh. He stepped to the window and pressed his face against it, but the darkness outside had completely drowned anything out that wasn't within 4 feet of his base, which was a shame, considering how beautiful Ren's base was. 

But the coldness of the window was something he should have focused on because after pressing his palms to block out the reflection of the light on the window, he got a taste of realization of _just how cold it was._ Snow built up at the window, on the ground. It was falling hard, meaning there was no way that Iskall could just go outside and fly home to his base.   
  
"I don't think I can fly back tonight" he grumbled, turning around.   
  
"Awh, that's a shame my dude. The smaller man looked to the window, then back at Iskall, and shrugged. "You can always stay the night though, there's the couch."  
  
The cyborg nodded. "Thanks bro." he smiled. "I think I should head to bed right now so, yeah."   
  
"Good idea." Ren hit the other man in the shoulder playfully as they separated into different rooms. 

* * *

Iskall woke up with a slow start, groggy, but sure as hell awake internally. 

He throws off his blankets as soon as he mustered up enough energy to, he stands up looking around. Hm. It's cold. 

_The snow. Check the snow._ He reminded himself, and he immediately went to do that as he looked out the window.

Woof, now it's _waist-high_. Great. 

He groaned, closing the curtains and looking at his clothes. Navy jeans, combat boots, and a short sleeve sweaty? Yeah- No way would he want to be out there with this attire.

Ren wakes up later, and when Iskall tells him about the whole clothing situation, he hands over a coat. "Don't die in it you silly!" The other man said as he strapped his elytra on himself. Iskall followed the action as they flew into the shopping district, challenging each other to go through holes and passing corners. They tease each other as they played tag, shooting elytra through the snowy district. They shot snowballs at each other for most of it as well.

Doc had ended up in the shopping district seeing Ren and Iskall zip and dash around the section of the island, giggling and laughing as snowballs fell onto shops, rockets leaving puffs of smoke and sparks behind. He knew that Iskall hadn't delivered the hit on Ren: But honestly? Doc couldn't care now, because that didn't matter anymore. The creeper smiled to himself before entering Tango's rocket shop. 

At the end of the day, the snow had melted, grass peeking out once more as rays of sunlight made the snow glimmer, the grass shining green. Iskall and Ren settled for a movie at Ren's base as Iskall laid on top of Ren's back, a scented candle lit with a blanket draped over the two, both of them on the couch and pillows surrounding them. 

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for repeated wording: not so good with fluff, and also its nearly 1 am hghfdgsjn a few and i have SCOOL tomorrow aaaaaa AND a friends birthday


End file.
